


Nothing is wrong with you

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, hyde goes into emotional support mode, in his own gremlin way, jekyll gets drunk and self destructive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Jekyll is a wreck and Hyde provides emotional support.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Nothing is wrong with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).

The lab was a mess.

The vials were shattered, the floor was covered in glass shards and all kinds of things that were supposed to be used in chemical experiments. Empty wine bottles were lying around.

And in the middle of it all Dr. Jekyll, on his knees, bawling like a little child and generally hating himself.

He had done it again.

He had completely abandoned himself and it hadn't even taken Hyde's help for it!

_I'm a failure. A hopeless, useless failure!_

“_What gives you that idea?”_

He groaned in despair, when Hyde stepped out of the mirror, dressed in his usual black coat.

The brunette looked around and frowned. _“Getting drunk and wrecking your lab? I believe that's my job, fairest!”_

Jekyll sobbed. “Please … leave me alone! I can't take any of your taunting!”

“_I wasn't going to taunt you.”_

The smaller man crouched down in front of him and cupped his face.

The Doctor shivered at the touch. When the brunette took a corporeal form, he could touch him for a while, but he was so _cold_!

“_Why are you crying? What have you done to yourself now?”_

“You know exactly why and what!”, Jekyll sniffed. “I hate myself! Everything I do is wrong, everything I am-”

That was as far as he got, because Hyde held a finger to his mouth.

“_Hush”_, he whispered and shooed him over to the cot in the corner.

The blond gasped, when his darker self pushed him down and crawled on top of him.

His breath hitched, as the other began to kiss his tears away with his icy lips.

“_Stop crying now. You're not a failure. You're a man who has come further than others could ever dream of. You're not hopeless or useless either. Everyone who says so is just envious. There are so many people who appreciate you and depend on you. You're valued and loved. Don't ever forget that. There is no reason for you to hate yourself, my dear soulmate.”_

Jekyll shuddered, as those cold lips wandered down his cheeks, to his own, warm ones.

“_Oh, fairest”_, Hyde whispered against his mouth. _“Nothing is wrong with you.”_

Then he kissed him.


End file.
